


All I Want For Christmas

by Lovenyx125



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, One Shot, Quidditch, Reaction, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovenyx125/pseuds/Lovenyx125
Summary: Draco just wants to spend Christmas with his girlfriend, but his lioness has responsibilities in the form of two idiots that love to make his life hell. To what lengths will this sneaky Slytherin go to get his Christmas wish? Snitches, stubborn girlfriends, & Holiday FLUFF





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play around with her characters.

Hermione Granger craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse through the crowd of students gathered in the Great Hall. Rays of sunshine beamed through the glass panels of the ceiling, promising a day of clear winter skies. She looked for the shiny blond locks she just knew would be reflecting sunlight, much like the snow covering the grounds.

"'Mione, are you listening?"

"Hermione," she corrected automatically.

Turning to look at her best friend, she gave him a kind smile and said, "Yes, Ron, you played great in yesterday's practice."

His cheeks flamed to match his hair and all traces of suspicion vanished from his face. Grinning widely, he continued on describing a new move he had been looking forward to showing off. Beside him, her other best friend chuckled knowingly, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ginny?"

Before Harry could even think about his answer, the witch in question dropped into the seat on his other side. She gave him a quick kiss before pouring herself some pumpkin juice and turning to Hermione.

"Oh! Long time no see. I'm surprised you're actually coming to the match today. You're always so busy."

Hermione shrugged. "You know, the classwork is so much more intense this year and all of that Heads duties as well."

Ron snorted. "Yeah well that prat Malfoy must be piling all of his work onto our 'Mione here."

"Hermione," she repeated with a tinge of exasperation and said with a sneer that looked a lot like her Head counterpart's, "Actually, he does his share of the work. In fact, he does more than that and hasn't given me any reason to complain. Couldn't ask for a more diligent Head Boy, really."

Ron turned turned red at her words and coughed on his juice, much to their disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes and raised her wand to vanish his mess Harry snorted and leaned forward on his elbows to say, "His existence is reason enough to complain."

Hermione stilled but didn't say anything, knowing better than to argue with these two when it came to Malfoy.

A sudden commotion at the front doors of the hall broke off their conversation and all heads swivelled around in time to see the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain saunter in accompanied by a gaggle of girls. Hermione's stomach dropped and her eyes narrowed onto the manicured fingers tracing his biceps. The annoyed look on his face was the only thing keeping the measly contents of her stomach in.

"You feeling okay? You're looking a tad queasy."

Hermione nodded weakly, ignoring Ginny's unconvinced expression to scowl at the group of Slytherins making their way to their table. The Slytherin Prince caught her gaze for the briefest of seconds and winked, his lips curling up into a smirk when her cheeks flamed and she looked away with a huff. Resting her head on one hand, she pushed her oatmeal around with the other, feeling any traces of hunger leave her body.

"You sure? Have you even been sleeping?" Ginny continued, leaning over the table to gesture to the purplish-blue bruises under her eyes.

Hermione was quick to nod, though her thoughts immediately snapped back to the sleepless nights she'd been enduring. The last time she had had a decent night's sleep was several days ago, back when the waters were calm between the Head Boy and her. However, it wasn't like she could tell her friends the truth. They would never accept the budding relationship between Draco Malfoy and her. Even if they managed to believe that he wasn't playing a cruel drawn-out prank on her, there was too much bad blood between them.

"You've got to admit. He may be a prat, but he's a damn handsome one at that," Ginny mused.

Harry and Ron wore matching expressions of disgust, while Hermione couldn't help but smirk. A kernel of pleasure settled in her chest and she subconsciously straightened up, the tips of her ears turning red. She was surprised they hadn't noticed anything by now; Draco always said that she wore her thoughts on the lines of her face.

" _Is it a crime to want to spend the holidays with my girlfriend?"_

_The aggravated look on his aristocratic face made her insides pool with guilt - and lust. Draco looked sexy in everything he did and every mood he did it in. That was the burden of dating Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year - for three years in a row now, as he liked to remind her often._

_Even though she was quite comfortable cozied up to his side with his arm wrapped around her, Hermione craned her neck to look up at him with a fond smile and press a kiss to his jaw. His scowl softened and he closed the book he'd been reading out-loud from, placing it aside. He locked his arms around her, squeezing her tightly and resting his chin on the top of her head._

" _You know I want the same thing," she said quietly, folding her hands over his. "But you also know why we can't."_

" _Yeah, so that the Weasel can spend the week ogling_ my _witch," he muttered bitterly._

" _Draco -"_

" _I've never had a decent Christmas. Growing up, it was just piles of presents that ultimately meant nothing. I've never even dared wish for anything on Yuletide, nothing that couldn't be bought by throwing gold around. Then last year, I didn't even think I would live long enough to see another winter." The sorrow in his voice made her heart ache and she began to squirm around in his hold to face him, but it was his next words that made her freeze. "All I want for Christmas is you."_

Hermione was still caught up in her thoughts when Harry, Ron, and Ginny suddenly got to their feet. She looked up at them in alarm, relaxing when she realized they were leaving for the change rooms. They each gave her a quick hug - Ron's a bit longer than she was comfortable with - and left along with the rest of the team.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually," Neville remarked from beside her. He had kept quiet until now, choosing to watch the exchange between the four friends as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Tell them what?" Hermione frowned, her heart suddenly beating painfully.

"That you're not interested in Ron like that."

"Oh." The relief was evident in her voice as her thoughts had immediately jumped to her snarky blond secret.

"You're not, right?"

She shook her head quickly and pushed her bowl of uneaten oatmeal away with a sigh. "Not at all. He's like a brother to me."

"Well, you better nip that in the bud quickly before it turns ugly," he advised, patting her on the back with a supportive smile. "Now come on, let's grab good seats so we can watch Slytherin getting their arse's kicked."

She giggled at his attempt to make her laugh, leaning over to give him a grateful hug before pulling him to his feet.

Emotions were running high, the frigid December air rampant with zeal and fervour. Faces flushed from the cold milled around excitedly and peals of laughter accompanied the loud chatter. Two splashes of colour dominated the stands, waves of red and green dividing the crowd. That match had been going on for an hour and a half but the chanting hadn't ceased even the slightest bit.

Hermione might've been biased, but she picked out the name of the Slytherin Seeker more than any other being yelled. She knew just how hard he had been working the past few months to build the ultimate Quidditch team, one built on skill rather than the unhanded tactics his house had been known for previously. The results of his captainship were evident from the very start of the match, leaving Gryffindor in the dust by over a hundred points before they had even reached the hour mark.

Before dating Draco, she had never paid much attention to these matches as Quidditch just never appealed to her. Now, however, she was standing on the tips of her toes, wringing her hands anxiously as her gaze followed the two Seekers circling the pitch. Many times she caught herself losing focus as her eyes glazed over at the thought of fucking Draco in that sexy uniform of his, something she swore she would do today regardless of if it were a consolation prize or a reward. She hoped fervently that it were the latter, knowing just how broody her boyfriend could get.

A sharp rise in volume broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up in time to see Draco diving nearly ninety degrees down near the Gryffindor goalposts. Harry was hot on his tail with his Firebolt, as she knew one of her best friend's tactics was to trail the other Seeker. Draco had flattened himself against his Nimbus 2001 and was only gripping the handle with one hand.

"They're going to crash," Seamus screamed from behind her.

Her hands flew to her mouth, her heart having dropped to her stomach and leaned over the railing far enough that Neville had to grab onto the back of her robe to keep her from falling over.

"No, no, no," she cried, barely tasting the blood pooling in her mouth from biting the inside of her cheek.

They were neck and neck by now with the ground only a couple feet away and the snitch just inches from their fingers. It was too close to tell who would be closing their fingers around the coveted snitch and if they even would before hitting the ground.

"Pull up," she screamed through her fingers.

The stands went wild as Draco let go of his broom completely, only gripping onto it with his legs, and threw himself forward. Tears blurred her vision just as Harry pulled up at the very last second and her crazy, reckless boyfriend skimmed the ground with his feet, only avoiding crashing by a scraped knee.

"DRACO MALFOY CATCHES THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS," Dean's booming voice was overtaken by the screaming crowds.

All around her, the Gryffindor stands were filled with groans and loud complaints, but Hermione was fighting back a grin. At the very front was the team captain and a sudden hush took over the stadium as the Slytherin Captain flew over to the Gryffindor stands. Her blood rushed in her ears as he came to a stop before her, blocking out the whispers of her housemates. There was a mischievous sparkle in the grey eyes she loved so much, but the smile on his lips was shyer than she had ever seen.

"Uh, Dra - Malfoy?" she said nervously, very much aware of the weight of everyone's eyes on her.

"This one's for you," he said softly and held out his palm with the snitch resting on it. It's wings fluttered for a couple seconds at the loud collective gasp that echoed around them and then opened to reveal a large, sparkling diamond ring.

"Granger, you're the Golden Girl, the best friend of the Chosen One, the brightest witch of our age. You're a war heroine and the sweetheart of the Wizarding World. But more than that, you're the love of my life," he began after taking a deep breath. His smile widened as her cheeks flamed darker and the snow sparkling in his sleek blond locks made him look like an angel. "You lit up the bleak remains of my future after the war and you breathed life into the corpse I had become. The best day of my life was when you slapped me back in our third year and I knew in that very moment, I would never find a more ballsy witch. You're wickedly smart, you brave lioness, and you're unfailingly kind. You're everything I'm not and everything I need. You were made for me, Hermione Granger, and I for you. Will you do me the honour of making me the luckiest bloke ever by agreeing to be mine in every way possible? Marry me, Princess?"

Hermione was frozen in shock, staring at her boyfriend, while the rest of the school was staring at her.

"It's an heirloom, from mother's side, but if you don't like it we can pick from any of the family vaults," he said quickly when she remained silent, "Or we can even look at new ones, whatever you want, doesn't have to be from -oompf!"

All the air escaped him when she threw her arms around him, sobbing, "yes, yes, yes," into his neck, but he felt lighter than ever as he hugged her tightly. She had said yes! She actually agreed to marry him! Holy shit! Hermione Granger said yes to him, Draco soddin' Malfoy!

Breaking up his internal celebrating, she crashed her lips to his, her beaming face covered in tears of happiness. Draco didn't pull away until they needed to breathe, but continued pressing soft kisses to ever inch of her face with a grin that made his cheeks hurt.

"Oi, save some for the honeymoon!"

Draco was entirely too overjoyed to even shoot Blaise a glare, instead remembering the ring was still in the snitch clutched in his fist. He took a moment to admire how perfect the ring looked when he finally put it on her finger and as crazy as it seemed, it was like a sign from the stars that she was meant to be Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione was too busy relishing the weight of the ring on her finger and the sheer happiness on her boyfriend - no, _fiancé's_ face - holy shit, to take notice of her best friends. Harry was still in shock, trying to comprehend how any of this was even remotely possible, while Ginny and Alicia were holding back a fuming Ron.

"Bloody ferret! Stealing my girl!" the redhead yelled, but no one was listening.

Draco took a moment to smirk smugly at the Weasel, before turning back in time to steady his gorgeous fiancée as she threw herself back into his arms.

"Now will you spend this Christmas and every Christmas with me?" Draco murmured against her lips.

Hermione laughed, kissing him fondly and whispering, "As long as clothes are optional."

The stunned look on his face was priceless, but lasted only a moment as he gave her a wicked smile full of promises.


End file.
